Enju Aihara
ist eines der verfluchten Kinder und der Initiator von Rentaro Satomi. Sie arbeiten gemeinsam bei der Tendo Security GmbH. Aussehen thumb|leftEnju ist zehn Jahre alt und besonders auffällig an ihrer äußeren Erscheinung sind ganz klar ihre langen orange-roten Haare, welche sie meist zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden trägt, die ihr bis zu den Knien reichen. Die Zöpfe werden von zwei auffälligen großen schwarzen Spangen mit Hasen-Motiv zusammengehalten. Ihr Pony fällt ihr lose ins Gesicht und teilt sich etwas an der Stirn, einzelne Strähnen der Haare stehen locker ab. Sie hat große, rot-braune Augen, Nase und Mund sind eher klein. Ihre Statur ist sehr zierlich und klein, sie wirkt recht zerbrechlich, was aber nicht den Tatsachen entspricht. Meist trägt sie einen bequemen, orangenen Hoddie mit Karo-Muster auf der Innen-Seite, der in der Mitte geschlossen ist. Darunter trägt sie ein langes weißes Kleid. Dazu hat sie hohe schwarz-braune Stiefel mit dicken, schwarzen Sohlen. Die Sohlen sind mit Ballanium verstärkt. Persönlichkeit Enju ist eigentlich ein sehr nettes und aufgeschlossenes junges Mädchen, welches sehr schnell Kontakt zu anderen aufnimmt und Freundschaften schließt. Sie glaubt, dass sie mit Ihren speziellen Fähigkeiten ihre Freunde beschützen kann. Dieser Glaube wird aber auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als in der Schule herauskommt, dass sie eines der verfluchten Kinder ist. Daraufhin wird sie von den anderen Kindern beschimpft und ausgeschlossen. Sie ist ein sehr lebhaftes Kind und lächelt selbst dann, wenn die Situation ausweglos scheint. Dennoch kränkt es sie sehr, wenn sie oder andere Kinder aufgrund ihrer Gene und ihrem Status als verfluchtes Kind diskriminiert werden. Sie reagiert äußerst eifersüchtig auf alle Frauen, die Rentaro zu nahe kommen, auch auf Kaiserin Seitenshi oder Kisara Tendo. Vor allem ihre nicht vorhandene Oberweite setzt dabei ihrem Selbstbewusstsein zu. Jeder der größere Brüste als sie hat ist eine Bedrohung für ihre Liebe zu Rentaro! Nichtsdestotrotz ist Enju nicht nachtragend und schließt lieber neue Freundschaften, gerne auch mit früheren Feinden. Beispielsweise vergibt sie Tina Sprout und wird ihre beste Freundin, obwohl Tina sie zuvor schwer verletzt und beinahe getötet hat''. ("Aber ... sie ist eine Mörderin!" ... Also mich stört's nicht!")'' Fähigkeiten Sie verfügt über die klassischen Fähigkeiten eines Initiators: Übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit, Stärke und Wundheilung. Als Modell "Kaninchen" hat sie noch ein paar besondere Fähigkeiten. Ihre Beinkraft ist extrem stark und sie kämpft in der Regel mit verheerenden Tritten. Level-1-Gastrea durchschlägt sie normalerweise ohne Probleme. Stärkere Gastrea kann sie mehrere Meter zurückwerfen. Ihre Geschwindigkeit ist nochmal höher als die von anderen Initiatoren und sie kann extrem weit und hoch springen. Ausrüstung Enju hat spezielle Stiefel von Shiba Heavy Industries, deren Sohlen zusätzlich mit Ballanium verstärkt wurden. Dadurch erhalten ihre Tritte eine noch größere Wucht und Durchschlagskraft. Beziehungen Rentaro Satomi: Enju steht Rentaro sehr nahe und sollte dieser sich zu lange mit anderen Frauen oder Mädchen umgeben, wird sie schnell eifersüchtig. Sie liebt Rentaro wirklich sehr, wobei manchmal schwer zu sagen ist, ob es sich dabei um die Liebe zu einem Bruder, einem guten Freund oder eine tiefe partnerschaftliche Liebe handelt. Regelmäßig baggert sie Rentaro auf relativ naive und plumpe Art an, was dieser aber ebenso regelmäßig ignoriert. Rentaro selbst betrachten Enju als seine Familie und behandelt sie wie eine kleine Schwester. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen betrachtet er die verfluchten Kinder als Menschen und nicht als Monster. Er verteidigt Enju immer gegen Anfeindungen anderer und versucht ihr ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. "Ich glaube an Enju Aihara" sagte er einmal zu seinem Ziehvater Kikunojo Tendo, der ein ausgesprochener Gegner der verfluchten Kinder ist. Damit ist für Rentaro alles gesagt. Mai: Mai ist Enjus beste Freundin und sie gehen regelmäßig zusammen zur Schule. Mai mag es an Enju sehr, dass sie so fröhlich und aufgeschlossen ist. Mai wendete sich jedoch von Enju ab, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Enju ein verfluchtes Kind ist. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kindern feindet sie Enju zwar nicht an, sie läuft aber weg, da sie nicht weiß wie sie sich verhalten soll. Im Manga bringt sie nach dem Zwischenfall in der Schule Enjus Tasche zu ihr nach Hause und hinterlässt eine Nachricht "Arbeite hart." Das inspiriert Enju sehr stark. Tina Sprout: 'Obwohl sie früher Gegner waren und Tina Enju einmal schwer verletzt hat kommen beide mittlerweile gut miteinander aus. Enju ist nicht nachtragend und nimmt Tina etwas unter ihre Fittiche um ihr etwas über ein normales Leben beizubringen. Sie spielt mit ihr, sie begeisterte Tina für die Tenchu Girls und sie machen zusammen Cosplay für Rentaro. Allerdings sieht Enju Tina auch ein bisschen als Konkurrenz, vor allem was ihre Liebe zu Rentaro angeht, denn Tina schwärmt auch etwas für Rentaro nachdem dieser sie gerettet hat. 'Kohina Hiruko: 'Kohina ist Enjus große Rivalin, im Verlauf der Geschichte kämpfen sie mehrmals gegeneinander. Enju hat großen Respekt vor Kohinas Stärke, nach dem ersten Kampf war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie Kohina besiegen kann. Enju kommt nicht mit Kohinas Einstellung zum töten klar, denn Kohina ist diesbezüglich relativ rücksichtslos, was allerdings natürlich auch an der Erziehung durch Kagetane Hiruko liegt. Sie findet es auf der anderen Seite wieder schön das Kagetane Kohinas echter Vater ist, sich um sie kümmert und aufzieht. Kohina sieht Enju gespalten, sie kämpft gerne gegen sie, da Enju ein starker Gegner ist, und freut sich, wenn sie Enju sieht. Allerdings hätte sie auch kein Problem damit Enju umzubringen… 'Midori Fuse: 'Eine verbündete Initiatorin, die zusammen mit Shoma Nagisawa in Rentaros Adjuvant gekämpft hat. Enju ist, genauso wie Yuzuki Katagiri, fasziniert von Midoris "Katzenohren". Sie waren Freundinnen, allerdings versteht Enju nicht, warum Midori während des dritten Kanto-Krieges "weggelaufen" ist. 'Kisara Tendo: 'Kisara ist Enjus Chefin bei der Tendo Security GmbH, behandelt sie aber wie ein Familienmitglied. Sie betrachtet Enju als eine Art kleine Schwester und kommt gut mit ihr aus. Enju respektiert Kisaras Stärke und Schnelligkeit mit dem Schwert und weiß ganz genau, dass man Kisara nicht unterschätzen sollte. Enju betrachtet Kisara aber auch als Bedrohung für ihre Liebe zu Rentaro und vermutet immer wieder, dass die beiden heimlich miteinander flirten wenn sie nicht dabei ist. Sie ist neidisch auf Kisaras üppige Oberweite und vermutet das Rentaro deswegen hinter Kisara her ist. 'Kaiserin Seitenshi: 'Rentaro und Enju haben eine Zeitlang als Bodyguards für Seitenshi gearbeitet. Seitenshi behandelt Enju wie ein normales Kind und hält viel von Enjus Fähigkeiten. Enju freut sich, das sich Seitenshi für die verfluchten Kinder einsetzt. Doch wie Kisara hält Enju auch sie für eine Rivalin, die ihr Rentaro vor der Nase wegschnappen möchte. Vergangenheit Enju wurde ungefähr zu der Zeit geboren, als das Gastrea-Virus zum ersten Mal aufgetreten ist und noch während der Schwangerschaft infiziert, wodurch sie zu einem verfluchten Kind wurde. Als Enju Rentaro zum ersten Mal vorgestellt wurde war sie ziemlich feindselig und hatte kein Vertrauen zu Menschen. Kein Wunder, wurde sie doch bei der IISO von Menschen gefangen gehalten. Nachdem Rentaro sie mit nach Hause genommen hatte wurde Enjus Gefühlszustand zügig deutlich besser. Während des gemeinsamen Essens mit Rentaro sind ihre Zweifel an den Menschen langsam geschwunden und sie hat vor allem zu Rentaro Vertrauen gefasst. Sie wurde dann sein Initiator und gemeinsam haben sie begonnen bei der Tendo Security GmbH zu arbeiten. Handlung Privater Wachdienst Enju rennt ziemlich sauer die Straße entlang, denn Rentaro hatte sie zuvor vom Fahrrad fallen lassen und ist alleine weitergefahren. Plötzlich wird sie von einem verletzten Mann angesprochen. Sie erkennt was mit ihm los ist und sagt ihm, dass sie ihm leider nicht mehr helfen kann und fragt ob er noch ein paar letzte Worte hat. Der Mann ist irritiert, und als er an sich herab blickt entdeckt er, das er schwer verletzt ist und bricht zusammen. Der Körper von Sumiaki Okajima platzt auf und er verwandelt sich in ein Spinnen-Gastrea. Die Spinne bespritzt Enju mit einer klebrigen Flüssigkeit, sie kann sich nicht mehr bewegen und die Spinne verpasst ihr einen kräftigen Schlag, der sie wegfliegen lässt. Rentaro und Inspektor Tadashima greifen die Spinne an. Mit seiner Pistole kann Rentaro ein paar schwere Treffer landen, er hat schwarze Munition aus Ballanium, aber irgendwann geht ihm die Munition aus. Zum Glück hat sich Enju wieder aufgerappelt und verpasst der Spinne einen gewaltigen Tritt, der sie ausschaltet. Enju beschwert sich bei Rentaro, das der Kampf ja nicht zum aushalten war und stellt sich bei Tadashima als Enju Aihara vor, der Initiator von Rentaro. Enju spricht mit Rentaro und sie drückt ihm ohne Vorwarnung einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Tadashima zückt schon die Handschellen, um den Perversling Rentaro einzubuchten, als Enju plötzlich einfällt dass sie ja noch zum Schlussverkauf wollten. Die Beiden lassen den sichtlich verdutzen Tadashima am Tatort zurück. Die verfluchten Kinder Nach seinem Gespräch mit Kisara geht Rentaro schließlich nach Hause und isst mit Enju zu Abend. Vorm Schlafengehen bekommt Enju noch ihre Spritze. Damit wird verhindert, dass das Gastrea-Virus ihren Körper übernimmt. Enju ist bereit für Rentaros Liebe, allerdings ignoriert Rentaro Enju, wodurch es zu einem kleinen Wutausbruch kommt. Am nächsten Morgen machen sich beide fertig für die Schule. Im Fernsehen läuft ein Bericht über Kaiserin Seitenshi. An Ihrer Seite befindet sich Kikunojo Tendo, Rentaros Ziehvater. Rentaro und Enju machen sich mit dem Fahrrad auf den Weg zur Schule. Rentaro erinnert Enju nochmal daran, dass keiner erfahren darf, dass sie ein verfluchtes Kind ist. Als sie bei Enjus Schule ankommen begegnen sie Mai, einer Freundin von Enju und die beiden gehen gemeinsam weiter. ... Später am Tag gehen Rentaro und Enju gemeinsam einkaufen. Ein Kind aus dem Außenbezirk wird beim Stehlen von Essen erwischt. Hilfesuchend wendet es sich an Enju, doch Rentaro schlägt seine Hand weg. Das Kind wird von Polizisten abgeführt. Enju streitet mit Rentaro darüber, warum er dem Kind nicht geholfen hat. Enju kannte das Mädchen wohl aus dem Außenbezirk. Rentaro hat ein schlechtes Gewissen und schickt Enju nach Hause, während er sich einen Roller "ausborgt" und den Polizisten folgt. ... Rentaro ist auf dem Weg nach Hause. An einer Kreuzung steht plötzlich Kagetane Hiruko vor ihm und bedroht ihn mit einer Pistole. Als Kohina Hiruko versucht Rentaro einen Arm abzuschneiden erscheint Enju und hilft Rentaro. Kagetane will Rentaro dazu überreden sich ihm anzuschließen. Sie könnten eine neue Weltordnung erschaffen, in der die verfluchten Kinder nicht mehr misshandelt werden würden. Rentaro lehnt ab und Kagetane droht ihm, das er die Wahrheit noch erkennen wird, bevor er verschwindet. Am nächsten Tag erhält Rentaro einen Anruf von Enjus Schule und macht sich sofort auf den Weg dahin. Es machen Gerüchte die Runde das Enju ein verfluchtes Kind sei und der Lehrer beschuldigt Rentaro das verschwiegen zu haben. Enju ist nach Hause geschickt worden. Als Rentaro Zuhause eintrifft ist die Wohnung leer und er macht sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Er sucht Enjus frühere Heimat im Außenbezirk auf und trifft dort viele verfluchte Kinder und ihren Ältesten Matsuzaki. Sie unterhalten sich über die Kinder und Matsuzaki bietet ihm an doch ein anderes Kind mitzunehmen. Empört lehnt Rentaro dies ab und geht. Enju hatte sich im Hintergrund versteckt. Rentaro besucht Sumire Muroto um sie um Rat zu fragen. Im Gespräch erkennt Rentaro, das Enju seine Familie ist und er sie bei sich haben möchte. Es kommt erneut ein Anruf von der Schule, Enju ist überraschend zum Unterricht erschienen und es läuft besonders gut... Rentaro eilt erneut zu Enjus Schule. Dort findet er sie auf dem Schulhof, umringt von den anderen Kindern, die sie als Monster beschimpfen. Auch ihre bisher beste Freundin Mai wendet sich von ihr ab. Rentaro geht zu ihr und schlägt den Wechsel der Schule vor. Enju will aber nicht, hier sind doch im Moment ihre Freunde. Rentaro weist sie allerdings daraufhin, dass ihre Freunde sich von ihr abgewandt haben, jetzt wo sie die Wahrheit über Enju kennen. In dem Moment ruft Kisara an, die Quelle des Gastrea-Virus wurde gefunden und scheint sich im Moment in der Luft zu befinden. Ein Hubschrauber holt Rentaro und Enju von der Schule ab. Das Erbe des Siebengestirns Sie entdecken das Gastrea fliegend über dem Wald. Noch bevor sich Rentaro einen Plan überlegen kann springt Enju aus dem fliegenden Hubschrauber und holt das Gastrea auf den Boden zurück. Notgedrungen springt Rentaro hinterher und landet eher unsanft. Am Boden macht Enju das Gastrea blitzartig fertig. Damit hat sie alle in Tokyo beschützt, auch ihre Mitschüler, die sie verstoßen haben. Enju bricht in Tränen aus. Rentaro erklärt Enju, dass er immer bei ihr bleiben wird und dass sie eine Familie sind, woraufhin Enju wieder glücklich ist. Als sie das Paket einsammeln wollen taucht plötzlich Kagetane Hiruko auf und attackiert Rentaro, Enju wird von Kohina angegriffen. Rentaro wird von Kagetane mit seinem Maximum Pain schwer verletzt und er befiehlt Enju zu fliehen, was sie nur widerwillig macht. ''Im Manga gibt es einen zusätzlichen Handlungs-Strang, der die Umstände von Rentaros Rettung erläutert, nachdem Kagetane Hiruko ihn fast getötet hat: Shogen und Kayo sind auf der Suche nach dem Paket, als ihnen plötzlich Enju Aihara im Wald begegnet. Enju fleht die beiden um Hilfe an, Shogen und Kayo folgen ihr. Sie finden den schwer verletzten Rentaro und bringen ihn ins Krankenhaus. '' Am nächsten Tag wacht Rentaro im Krankenhaus auf, Enju hatte sich schon früher hereingeschlichen und im Bett an ihn gekuschelt. Rentaro bedankt sich bei Kisara und Enju, kurz danach gehen Rentaro und Enju auf Bitten von Kaiserin Seitenshi mit auf die Jagd nach Kagetane Hiruko in das Gastrea-Gebiet. ''Nur Manga: Vor dem Abflug der Agenten auf die Jagd nach Kagetane Hiruko geraten Rentaro und Shogen wieder aneinander, aber Kayo trennt die beiden diplomatisch.' Der Wald ist ziemlich düster und voll mit gefährlichen Gastrea. Als Rentaro und Enju sich vor einem Gastrea Level 4 versteckten, hören sie eine Explosion. Auf einmal taucht vor den beiden ein weiteres Gastrea auf und sie müssen flüchten. Dank Enjus Fähigkeiten schaffen sie es knapp. Nach weiterer Suche im Wald finden sie einen ehemaligen Bunker in dem ein Lagerfeuer brennt. Dort treffen sie auf Kayo Senju, den Initiator von Shogen Ikuma. Enju wird direkt eifersüchtig und fragte Rentaro, woher er denn dieses Mädchen kennen würde. Er erklärt ihr zwar alles, trotzdem ist Enju noch eingeschnappt als sie draußen Wache schieben soll. Rentaro versorgt Kayos Verletzungen und unterhält sich länger mit ihr. Shogen Ikuma meldet sich per Funk, er und eine Gruppe Agenten haben Kagetane Hiruko gefunden. Gemeinsam mache sie sich auf den Weg dorthin und erreichen schließlich den Rand eines ehemaligen Dorfes. Kayo bleibt zurück, um die Gastrea aufzuhalten, die sie verfolgen. Rentaro und Enju sollen Shogen helfen gehen. Rentaro und Enju erreichen das Dorf, aber der Kampf ist bereits vorbei. Im ganzen Dorf liegen tote Agenten und Initiator. Der schwer verletzte Shogen wankt ihnen orientierungslos entgegen auf der Suche nach seinem Schwert. Er stürzt zu Boden und stirbt, sein abgebrochenes Schwert steckt in seinem Rücken... Als sie weiter gehen treffen Rentaro und Enju schließlich auf Kagetane und Kohina. Ein längerer Kampf entbrennt. Rentaro enthüllt, dass er auch zu den mechanisierten Soldaten gehört, was Kagetane in Verzückung versetzt. Rentaro wird schließlich von Kagetane tödlich getroffen und überlebt nur durch ein experimentelles AGV-Medikament, das er von Sumire Muroto erhalten hat. Letztendlich kann Rentaro Kagetanes Verteidigung durchbrechen und Kagetane versinkt im Fluss. Rentaro und Enju haben eigentlich gewonnen… Es war allerdings zu spät, denn das Level-5 Zodiac-Gastrea Scorpion ist in der Bucht von Tokyo erschienen. Die einzige Chance ist die Benutzung der verlassenen Himmelsleiter, einem riesigen Gauss-Geschütz. Mit Kisaras Hilfe und Enjus moralischer Unterstützung kann Rentaro das Geschütz aktivieren und das Zodiac-Gastrea erledigen. Das Attentat Rentaro schaut Kisara beim Training zu, wird aber von Enju abgelenkt, die selber trainieren möchte. Rentaro lädt seine Waffe mit Gummi-Geschossen und versucht Enju damit zu treffen. Enju sprintet auf ihn zu während sie problemlos seinen Schüssen ausweicht. Sie setzt zum tritt an und stoppt kurz vor Rentaros Hals ab, ihre Reflexe sind ausgezeichnet. Das Enju dabei allerdings einen leicht wehenden Rock trägt ist für sie nicht ganz so vorteilhaft... Leider konnte Rentaro keine neue Schule für Enju finden, weshalb sie jetzt wahrscheinlich auf eine Schule in den Außenbezirken gehen muss. ... Rentaro und Enju sind auf dem Weg nach Hause und kommen an einem völlig zerschmetterten Polizei-Auto vorbei. Ein Polizist wurde von einem verfluchten Kind angegriffen, er wird aber überleben. Zuhause wollen Enju und Rentaro gerade gemeinsam Essen, als plötzlich die kranke Miori Shiba an der Tür erscheint und von Rentaro gepflegt werden will. Kurz darauf erscheint Kisara, die von Rentaro bekocht werden möchte. Rentaro erklärt Enju das sie schnell eine der Beiden loswerden müssen, denn sie können sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Das gemeinsame Essen endet dann auch wie von Rentaro befürchtet, Miori und Kisara brechen einen veritablen Streit vom Zaun und zerlegen Rentaros Wohnung... Am nächsten Tag begleiten Rentaro und Enju Seitenshi zu einem Treffen mit Sogen Saitake. Auf der Rückfahrt erzählt Seitenshi Rentaro dass sie von dem Treffen sehr beunruhigt ist. Sogen wird angeblich aus dem Ausland unterstützt um die Macht über ganz Japan an sich zu reißen und sich so die Kontrolle über die reichen Ballanium-Vorkommen Japans zu sichern. Enju hat plötzlich ungutes Gefühl, als auch schon die erste Kugel im Auto einschlägt. Sie werden noch mehrmals beschossen, aber Rentaro und Enju können das Attentat vereiteln. ... Nach dem ersten Attentat besuchen Rentaro und Enju Sumire Muroto. Sie unterhalten sich über die mechanisierten Soldaten und Enju. Später redet Sumire noch mit Enju allein. ... Rentaro bringt die verletzte Kisara ins Krankenhaus, wo sich die beiden etwas näher kommen. Sehr zum Missfallen von Enju, die auf der Suche nach den beiden war. ... Das zweite Treffen der Kaiserin mit Sogen Saitake steht bevor. Wie erwartet erscheint Tina und eröffnet das Feuer auf den Konvoi. Rentaro und Enju sind zwar vorbereitet, Rentaro wird allerdings von Tina verletzt. Sie fliehen mit der Kaiserin in eine Tiefgarage, wo sie außerhalb der Reichweite von Tina sind. Da Rentaro verletzt ist nimmt Enju allein die Verfolgung von Tina auf. Die Kaiserin kommt zu Rentaro, sie hat Informationen über Tina beschafft. Tina ist unter den Top 100 Initiatoren Welt weit und extrem gefährlich, Enju hat keine Chance gegen sie. Rentaro versucht Enju zurückzurufen, aber Tina hat Enjus Telefon... ... Rentaro trifft im Krankenhaus ein. Enju ist schwer verletzt, wird aber überleben und noch mehrere Tage im Koma liegen. Der Kampfplatz zwischen Enju und Tina gleicht einem Blutbad. Die Ballistik ergibt dass Enju aus fünf verschiedenen Richtungen beschossen wurde. Auch ohne Enju übernimmt Rentaro weiterhin die Bewachung von Seitenshi. ... Eine Woche ist vergangen und Rentaro ist auf dem Weg von der Schule zur Tendo Security GmbH. Überraschenderweise trifft er dort auf Tina. Nachdem Tina von der Regierung verhört und entlassen wurde hat Kisara Tina bei Tendo-Security eingestellt, in Zukunft werden sie zusammenarbeiten. Auch Enju ist begeistert, obwohl Tina zuvor versucht hat sie umzubringen... Der dritte Kanto-Krieg Kisara und Rentaro haben leider keine neue Schule für Enju gefunden. Daher unterrichten sie jetzt selbst Enju und andere verfluchte Kinder im 39. Bezirk. Kisara hat es allerdings schwer, denn Enju hat die anderen Kinder zu Schabernack angestiftet. Die Kaiserin kommt unerwarteter weise zu Besuch und möchte mit Rentaro und Kisara sprechen. ... Rentaro geht nach Hause, heute übernachtet Tina, die mittlerweile bei Kisara wohnt, bei Rentaro und Enju. Die beiden spielen Rentaro etwas aus der Anime-Serie Tenchu-Girls vor und dann essen sie gemeinsam zu Abend. Tina kann wegen Ihrer Eulen-Genen nicht schlafen und unterhält sich in der Nacht mit Rentato über ihre Vergangenheit und die bevorstehende Zukunft. Am Morgen kommt Kisara vorbei um Tina wieder abzuholen, wobei es zu "Missverständnissen" bezüglich Tinas und Rentaros nächtlichen "Aktivitäten" kommt... ... Rentaro trifft mit Enju, Tamaki und Yuzuki im Lager der Agenten-Armee ein. Allerdings ist ihr Adjuvant noch nicht offiziell anerkannt, dazu muss es aus mindestens drei Paaren bestehen. Daher machen Rentaro und Enju sich im Lager auf die Suche nach weiteren Mitgliedern, sind dabei aber wenig erfolgreich. Plötzlich werden Sie auf einen Streit im Lager aufmerksam. Zwei Agenten-Paare sind in Streit geraten und es kommt zum Kampf. Das eine Paar besiegt das andere problemlos. Rentaro begrüßt den Sieger, es handelt sich um seinen alten Freund Shoma Nagisawa, den Rentaro aus der Tendo-Kampfschule kennt. Rentaro und Shoma unterhalten sich länger und Shoma möchte sich zusammen mit seiner Initiatorin Midori Fuse Rentaros Adjuvant anschließen. Damit sind sie genug Agenten, um offiziell anerkannt zu werden. Rentaro und Kisara geben weiter für die verfluchten Kinder Unterricht im Außenbezirk. Die Mädchen sollen ihre Wünsche aufschreiben. Neben ganz normalen Sachen beabsichtigen Enju, Tina und einige der Mädchen Rentaro zu heiraten. Die Klasse macht einen Ausflug in den 40. Bezirk zum Denkmal der zweiten Kanto-Schlacht, über die man einiges erfährt. Rentaro verspricht den Mädchen sie zu beschützen. Am nächsten Tag will Rentaro mit Enju wieder zur Schule gehen, dort ist aber alles voller Polizei. Er lässt Enju zurück und erfährt von den Polizisten, dass eine Bombe explodiert ist. Extremisten haben sie mit Ballanium-Splittern verstärkt, um möglichste viele verfluchte Kinder zu töten. Rentaro muss in der Leichenhalle seine ehemaligen Schülerinnen identifizieren. Rentaro versucht Enju fernzuhalten, aber Enju ist stur und versteht nicht was los ist. Sie stürmt in die Leichenhalle und nach einem Moment der Stille stößt sie einen Schrei aus, den Rentaro nie wieder vergessen wird... Rentaro sitzt auf dem Dach der Leichenhalle. Er versucht nachzudenken. Kisara ruft Rentaro an um ihn zu trösten, Rentaro weiß nicht mehr, wofür er und Enju noch kämpfen sollen. Während des Gesprächs ertönt plötzlich ein lautes Knacken, der 32. Monolith beginnt zu zerbrechen. Es ist zu früh, eigentlich hätte er erst morgen zusammenbrechen sollen, aber der starke Wind hat ihn vorzeitig einstürzen lassen. Rentaro macht sich mit Enju auf dem Weg zum Agenten-Lager... Rentaro und Enju kämpfen zusammen mit ihrem Adjuvant in der Schlacht. Rentaro bemerkt, dass sich weitere Gastrea von hinten nähern. Entgegen seines Befehls schert er aus der Formation aus um die Gastrea abzufangen. Rentaro und sein Adjuvant finden die Gastrea und überwältigen sie. Rentaros Gruppe kehrt zur Front zurück, die Agenten-Armee wurde schwer getroffen. Die Schlacht tobt weiter, es ist ein Blutbad. Unerwarteter weise beginnen die Gastrea sich zurückzuziehen. Der nächste Tag bricht an, es gibt sehr viele Verletzte und Tote. Kisara und Enju helfen den Verletzten, auch Sumire arbeitet im Lazarett als Ärztin. Rentaros Gruppe zieht in ein ehemaliges Hotel. Sie essen gemeinsam zu Abend und tauschen Informationen aus. Trivia "Enju Aihara" bedeutet auf Japanisch "wie ein Kaninchen". Dadurch erklären sich dann auch ihre Fähigkeiten. Bilder BB S1E08.png Black Bullet 001.png Initiator's Ability - Physique.gif Enju gif.gif BB S1E03.png Black_Bullet_Enju.gif Vlcsnap-2015-05-14-19h07m00s68.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-14-19h42m43s251.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-14-19h44m09s81.png Screenshot 2015-05-12-07-15-14.png Enju 1.PNG Enju 2.PNG Enju 3.PNG Enju 4.PNG Tina_Enju.png Enju 1.png Enju 2.png Enju 3.png Enju 4.png Enju 5.png Enju 6.png en:Enju Aihara Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Verfluchte Kinder